


Bring Back The Past

by fonduegames



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Memory Loss, Mentions of Smut, Sadness, lots of fluff, poor sammy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-03 03:55:23
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10235327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fonduegames/pseuds/fonduegames
Summary: I suck at summaries, but basically this is gonna be about how the reader(you) is thrown into the Supernatural Universe, but it's not gonna be exactly like the show. It's gonna be your version. Where Destiel is canon and where you and Sam are a couple(sorry if you don't ship Destiel, or if you're not a sam!girl). But there's a twist... I guess you'll just have to read to find out!(This is my first work on here, so sorry if it sucks!)





	

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is probably gonna suck... Yolo✌

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... Hi... Sorry for any spelling, punctuation, or grammar errors... I'm tired

You were sitting in your apartment, watching your favorite show on Netflix, Game of Thrones. It was like any other night for you. You loved watching older episodes of the show. Sitting on the couch, eating a big bowl of popcorn and drinking beer. Being at the age of 28 had its perks. Drinking alcohol was one of them. You weren't a big drinker, but you would have the occasional drink. Especially on nights like this one. The group of friends that you had, wanted to watch the show Supernatural, which you have heard of the show, but you never watched it. It seemed too cheesy. Your friends tried so hard to get you to watch it, but you always refused. Anyway, instead of sucking it up, you left your friends house and went back to your apartment, changed into a pair of grey sweatpants and an over sized sweatshirt, made popcorn, grabbed a beer, and cuddled up onto your couch and turned Netflix on.

You watched Game of Thrones for hours and before you even realized it, the time was 2:30 am. “Wow, Y/N... You really need to get your shit together... Staying up all night watching Game of Thrones. Whatever happened to you?” You asked herself. Grabbing the TV remote and turning off the TV, you sighed loudly. You were really tired, so you decided to just crash on your couch. Considering that your couch was more comfortable than your bed. You placed the, almost, empty popcorn bowl onto the coffee table in front of you. Grabbing the blanket off of the back of the couch, you pulled it over your body and you laid down. “Sweet dreams,” you whispered quietly to yourself.

 

* * *

 

Slowly opening your eyes, you immediately realized that you weren't on your couch. You were in a bed, but you definitely could tell that it was not your bed. Turning on to your back, you looked around the room and you had no idea whose roon it was. Definitely not yours. A few thoughts ran through your mind, such as;

_Have I been kidnapped?_

_I'm not tied down to the bed..._

_Maybe I just drank a little too much..._

_Or this could just be a dream._

On the inside, you were freaking ouy, badly. But on the outside, you were being as calm as you could. It's best not to freak out. You don't want to make things worse. “Okay, Y/N... Just stay calm and... What am I wearing?” You looked down at the red flannel shirt that you were wearing. It was huge on your body. You didn't even like flannel! “This is not a dream... It's a fucking nightmare!” You quickly got out of the bed and you saw the full outfit that you were wearing. A red flannel and a pair of blue jeans.

Great, just great. After shaking your head for a good whole minute, you started walking towards the only door in the room. Of course, you were walking slowly and being very hesitant. You had no idea where you were and who was there with you. You could be in a place full of ax murders. That would be a hell of a nightmare. When you reached the door, you reached out and grabbed the doorknob. Taking a deep breath, you twisted it and pulled the door open. Your eyes widened, but when you noticed that there was just a hallway, you relaxed a little bit. Debating on whether going left, or right, you decided on going right. How big could this place be? Figuring that you had no idea where you are, it's probably huge.

You walked quietly down the hallway and you were trying to think of what could have happened to you, but you came up with nothing. When you got to a doorway, you stopped walking. Where to now? There were two ways that you could go. To a stair case that might lead out of this place, or into another room. Of course you would pick the staircase! You started to fast walk towards the staircase, but then you heard a couple of male voices speaking.

“So get this... A few states over there was a killing.”

“Really? What happened?”

“Here, read it.”

The other male started to read about the killing and he was reading it out loud, but he wasn't loud enough for you to hear. You could only make out a few words. Those words being;

_Heart missing._

_Tongue ripped out._

_And some type of weird carving into the chest._

You really should have left when you had the chance. Or maybe you shouldn't have stepped in the door way so that the two strangers could see you. You let out a noise of disgust and that caused the two(good looking) men to look at you. “It lives!” The man with shorter hair said, grinning. The other man, who had very beautiful hair, rolled his eyes. He spoke with a defensive tone, saying, “Dean. She told you not to call her that!” The other man—Dean smirked. “Well Sammy... She doesn't look pissed,” he said, pointing out that you did not look pissed. Your eyes widened slightly. Dean? Sammy? Who were these men? “I will give you permission to kick his ass,” Sammy said, winking at you. “W-what? Who are you people!?!?” You asked, your voice sounding serious. Both men gave you a confused look. “You're joking right?” Dean asked. “Honey... Are you okay?” Sammy asked you. You swallowed hard and you looked down at your feet and then back at the two men who were now standing up and walking towards you. You spoke with a scared tone, “What's happening?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think? This is my first time sharing my writing with other people:,)


End file.
